There are many aspects to noise control. Noise control may involve the use of a variety of materials and techniques. Specific frequencies or frequency ranges may be selectively targeted for noise reduction. The present invention pertains to a window sash that can be tuned. More particularly, the invention pertains to a window sash, comprising a bracket, that can be tuned to reduce noise transmitted through a window pane at a specific frequency.